Fate
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Arthur is a princess engaged to a man he does not know. Not knowing what to do he often feels trapped. But when his brother ascends the throne he is given a chance to change his intended fate. Hitman Jones/Omegaverse/Cardverse/King Arthur. UsUk with some side MapleTea (CanEng).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will be in Arthur's P.O.V for the most part. I might change it every once in a while.

~°w°~

Fate

Such a strange thing. It can be used for both good and bad. It decides everything for us. What we will eat. When we will sleep. Even who we will love.

It is neutral but people often interprete it in two ways. Whenever something bad happens fate is a cruel mistress. When something good happens fate is a wonderful thing.

But for me it is a nothing but a controlled loveless life. Often reminding me that my life is meaningless.

Hello my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm just your average princess waiting for her (or rather his) prince in shining armor. Unfortunately that will never happen. For my future husband has already been chosen for me by my controlling parents.

It's your typical story. My parents are greedy bastards who want nothing but money. So they sold me to the highest bidder which was a prince from a big and wealthy country. Now I am to be married to a man named Matthew Williams.

I've heard many rumors about him. Both good and bad. Some say that he's a kind and timid but also strong and wise man. The ideal alpha in his prime. Others say that he is demanding and made sure others knew their place. An abusive alpha that have bedded many omegas ridding their purity and ruining their chance of a bright future. I hope that the good ones are true.

"Arthur dear. What are you thinking about?" Asked my mother.

"Oh nothing important. Just wondering what my husband to be will be like." I answered truthfully.

"I see." She answered her lips forming a thin line. Those words along with her expression means that she doesn't approve but won't say anything on account that my eldest brother Alistair is currently in the room as well.

Alistair glared at her knowing what that look meant as well. Mother shrinked in on herself feeling ashamed. But not for what she was thinking but rather that she let herself get caught. A proper omega never shows their anger, discomfort or irritation in front of an alpha. It was considered rude and unomega like.

I smiled in triumph when Alistair continued to give her dirty looks. Eventually she left. Not able to take all the tension anymore.

"Thank you Alistair. I appreciate your help." I thanked as soon as she closed the door.

"Of course. I'd do anything for my little Artie." Alistair said ruffling my hair.

Even though I'm 15 he still treats me like a child. Probably because he's 26 years old and has always protected me from those who would try to use me.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a child anymore. I'll be 16 in just a few day's." I pouted.

"I know I know. But you'll always be my little Artie to me. Even when you're all grown up and have a family of your own." He chuckled.

I groaned feeling embarrassed. My future mate will never bed me if he finds out my nickname. I just know it.

"You don't need to worry about what Mr. Williams will be like. I've met him before and he seems like a respectable young man." Alistair said reassuringly.

"Wait when did you two meet? And how did you know I was thinking about Mr. Williams again?"

"When you were on your last heat. He came to meet you but once he found out that you started. He understood and asked if we would mind him staying so that we could get to know each other. He left the day before you finished And I know you very well Artie. I've helped taken care of you since you were a baby."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me? And stop calling me that." I asked.

"I wanted to but mother and father forbade it. They believe in traditional marriage meaning-"

"That I can not meet my husband to be until our wedding day because of tradition and all that. Ugh I'm tired of hearing that."

Alistair chuckled. Seeming to not mind being interrupted by my irritated rant.

"So am I little brother. So am I." He chuckled before going back to his book.

We sat in a comfortable silence. Now that mother was gone and not judging my every move we were able to relax.

I don't know why but mother hates me to the core. It's not because I'm an omega that's for sure. I know because my second eldest brother Owen is an omega and is treated like her most prized possession. It has to be something else.

Though I have my suspicions I have nothing to prove it other than appearance.

You see I look nothing like my mother. Her eyes are dark brown, her hair a pretty Chesnut brown and voice as whimsical as a birds song. Her skin is a nice tanned colour and free of blemishes. Her figure obviously used to be perfect until she had four children (I'm not including myself of course). She had poise and grace.

I on the other hand have unruly blond hair that refuses to stop looking messy, even when it's long (I tried to grow my hair out so that I could be as pretty as my mother. Didn't turn out as I had hopped.). My skin a sickly pale colour with unsightly freckles that could be seen if you looked close enough. My voice was grading and had that odd accent that I had gotten from a previous nanny. I'm extremely clumsy and have no grace what so ever.

When I think about it my father would always mention a woman named Guinevere when drunk. A beautiful maiden that he had met through a friend (?) named Lancelot. Lancelot and Guinevere had fallen in love and planned to run away together. Apparently Guinevere was married to a prince named Arthur Pendragon. I don't know the details since for the most part it was just drunken rambling.

I figured that maybe my father and Guinevere had gotten drunk together one night and had drunken relations. Then she became pregnant and had me. Naming me after her first love for whatever reason and dropped me off at te castle in hopes of me having abetter life before running away.

That's what I hopped happened anyways. I never confirmed it with my father and probably never will in fear of what the truth really is. Which is that Morgana is my real mother and didn't love me because I'm an ugly and unsightly person. That I was a mistake and will never have a mother's love.

After a while I decided to leave the library and head to the gardens that I love so much. It always makes me happy to see the beautiful bloom of the traditional silver and gold roses that only grow in the castle gardens of Canterlot.

It was extremely beautiful and magical. It was believed that if a person was in it enough they would become as beautiful as the garden itself. While I didn't believe the rumors I still had a little hope that they were true. Maybe then I can get my mother's approval.

However I don't know why people believed in these silly legends. All magic was banned here. If anyone possessed any magic at all they were either banished or exiled. It would depend on their age and if they committed any crimes with their magical abilities. More often than not people were simply exiled and sent to Spades who would welcome them with open arms.

The country had plenty of land and only a few people so they took in anyone that needed a place to stay or start over. From what I've heard many other kingdoms were sending magic users there as well. Only three other kingdoms believed that magic could be used for good as well.

As I made my way to the center of the gard where a beautiful white gazebo stood I noticed that I was being followed. I continued to walk as if I have not noticed them. I walked up the gazebo steps and sat down on a cool stone bench.

The second I sat down something flew on the right side of my face. I felt a slight sting and a wet substance begin to flow down my cheek. I still didn't move. Instead I just looked at the object that flew straight past me which happened to be a silver dagger.

"Damn it I missed." I heard the perpetrator whisper (rather loudly) to themselves.

"Who's there?" I asked still refusing to move.

They stayed silent.

"Look I know you're there so you might as well come out."

After a few minutes I heard some rustling leaves then footsteps on the stone path. They stopped right in front of the entrance to the gazebo.

"When did you notice me?" They asked. Their voice sounded deep as if they had just finished puberty and were still getting used to talking in such a dark and deep voice.

I hummed pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmm probably about half way here."

"Why didn't you run or call the guards?"

"Because it wouldn't have done any good. I figured that my best bet would be to stay calm and figure it out as I go."

"Dude that's stupid." They stated bluntly.

My jaw almost dropped. Did this person have no manners? Well they are an assassin (I'm guessing) so to them I'm probably beneath them. Which wouldn't be wrong. They certainly have more use than I do.

"No it is not. It worked did it not?"

"You just got lucky."

"Either that or you're a terrible excuse for an assassin."

"Ok one, I'm not an assassin. I'm a hit man. two, I'm great at what I do. In fact I'm the best. And three, you just got lucky, thats all. I won't miss next time. And four, you shouldn't talk back to a hit man or an assassin. That's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard someone do." They boasted.

"Stupidest isn't a word idiot. It's, "That is the most stupid thing I have heard anyone do." You could have also used the word idiotic, moronic and unintelligent. I suggest you widen your vocabulary. And another thing, you are obviously terrible at what you do since you were only 17 feet away from me. Any decent assassin could have hit their target from that distance."

Before he could say any retort I got up and left through the other entrance to the gazebo. My long dress swaying gracefully with every step I took.

After I was some ways away I heard tem shout, "I told you I'm a hit man not an assassin! And I'll get you! Just you wait!"

I smirked. This turn of events may turn out interesting. Maybe even more interesting than I think.

A/N: I hope you liked it so far. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

I don't own Hetalia or the story of King Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Update!

* * *

After that day in the garden with Alfred he started to make more attempts in my life. For instance, a few weeks ago when I was saying goodnight to mother he tried to take my life.

* * *

"-nd make sure to remind the maids of our outing tomorrow. Can't let you run around the castle willy nilly now can we?" She asked putting on her mud mask.

"Yes mother."

"Good. Off with you. I need my beauty sleep."

I left the room without a word. But before I could close the door I noticed a wire connected from the doorknob to the ceiling in the hall. I looked out and saw a big ax. One big enough to split my head in two.

'He must have set it up when I was helping mother get dressed for bed.'

Ever so swiftly I ran out the door, closing it behind me. The ax swung barely missing the back of my hair. A maid who happened to be walking by nearly screamed. But I signaled for her to stop and get rid of it.

Trying to keep calm she nodded and went to fetch someone to help her. Most likely a guard.

"Nice try moron." I said walking past the fake plant Alfred was surly hiding in.

"Fuck you too." He said popping his head out.

* * *

Then there was the next day when I was forced to stay in my room while my family went out like usual.

* * *

I was reading a book that Connor and Ashling snuck out the library for me. It was a fairy tale about a mermaid that fell in love with a human Prince. I've read it before and it always brought me to tears. In the end he fell in love with someone else and she turned to sea foam. It's one of my personal favorites.

(A/N: That's the real ending to the Little Mermaid. Most fairy tales are actually fucked up.)

I was half way through when a maid by the name of Elinor entered the room with a tray of bread, cheese, ham and cheap tea.

"Good afternoon Princess. How are you this fine day?" She asked showing me respect that most maids do not.

"Lovely, too bad I'm trapped in here until my family returns." I sighed in frustration.

She set the tray of food down on the table beside me.

"I apologize my lady. I did not mean to ruin your mood." She apologized with a curtsies .

"It's not your fault Elinor. I was already in a bad mood. I just hate being cooped up inside all day. It makes me feel restless."

"Then perhaps I could escort you to the balcony. The guards are switching posts now. You will be able to stay out for ten minutes. It's not much but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you but I'm afraid that isn't possible this time. Mother found out about it last time. Instead of whipping me like usual she changed the locks." I sighed sadly.

"Well then, it looks like I will have to ask the King for a favor." She smirked.

"Please don't. What you have to do in order to get it isn't worth it." I said holding her hands in mine.

"Don't worry about that love. Let me help you." She said in a motherly way.

"But it's not right for me to ask you to do such a thing for me." I begged.

"It wouldn't be the first time I bedded him. As one of his mistresses it is my duty to bed him every once in a while. Its been about a month since I last asked for a favor. Besides, I love how spiteful Queen Morgana gets when she finds out. The dirty looks she gives me is hilarious." Elinor giggled.

I started to feel uncomfortable. I loved Elinor to death. She was even like a mother to me. However that doesn't mean she doesn't creep me out on occasion.

She's not exactly your average woman. In fact she used to be a General. A leader of one of our biggest armies. Someone who was feared. Despite her happy nature towards me she is usually cold and expressionless to others. How my father convinced her to be a maid and his mistress I will probably never know. She refuses I talk about it.

"I'm sorry I got carried away. Please eat your food and enjoy your tea. I will be back soon for the tray."

"Thank you Elinor. For everything." I thanked hugging her.

She hesitantly hugged back. Not used to that sort of attention from me or anyone but my father for that matter. She left without another word. She didn't need to her gentle smile said it all.

As soon as she closed the door I got on my hands and knees and lifted the covers for my bed. There laid Alfred holding a full bottle in his hand.

"Really? Poison? Surly you can do better than that." I deadpaned.

"Nothing wrong with a classic." He pouted.

"Right. Go back the way you got in here and try to come up with something original. If I'm going to die I would like it to be a death that people will remember me for."

"Love ya too sweetheart." He said sarcastically.

I let the covers fall and are my food and drank my tea. Tired and full I took a nap. When I woke he was gone.

* * *

There were a few other attempts after that. Every time he failed. As time went by my 16th birthday was coming up. It was to be in a few days. And on that day many things are to happen.

First I will be presented to the nobles though it will be disguised as a party to the commoners. It will give them a chance to be in the King's good graces and establish relationships with the royal family. If it be sexual, political or both. It does not matter. All that matters is that they get along and run things smoothly.

Then we will ride through the main city and a few nearby villages on horseback. Shake a few hands. Exchange a few words. Establish trust and then head back to the castle.

From there I will be prepared for my wedding to the Prince. There we will see each other for the first time. Then we will be wed and have dinner with the nobles.

And to end the night we will have relations. We cannot mate until my next heat. So every night from then on it will be expected for us to have sex until I become pregnant.

That's just how it was for an expendable royal like me.

Just gotta love fate.

* * *

Today is my birthday.

I met up with the nobles as tradition. My brother Alistair flirted with a few omegas and betas but didn't hook up with anyone in particular.

Owen was surrounded by alphas who were asking for courtship.

Connor and Ashling hung out with other people their age. Some flirting here and there. But they didn't seem to care much for courtship right now. Only being 18 and all. They still had a few years before worrying about that sort of thing.

And me? I stayed in the corner going unnoticed. No one cares about the sad little omega who has little to no worth in life. No important role in politics. A downgrade to what they already have.

A few hours later I was walking down the halls with mother. We were heading to our rooms where we are to get ready for our afternoon with the towns people.

I nearly tripped on my dress as I walked. I absolutely hate wearing dresses. They're annoying and inconvenient. You can't even run in them. If only mother would allow me to wear pants like my brother Owen.

"Mother may I please wear pants today like Owen? It's difficult to ride a horse in a dress."

"Of course honey."

"R-really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes and while we're at it why don't we let you grow out your hair again and walk around without makeup. After all it's not like letting you do those things will make you even more unattractive than you already are." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Of course. I should have known better.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized with my head down.

"You should be. Now stop wasting my time and get ready. You're lucky I'm letting you go at all."

"Yes mother." I said holding back tears.

"Hurry to your room. The maids need to make you as presentable as possible. With a face like yours they don't have much to work with." She sneered as I left.

I felt tears in my eyes. I know I'm not usually one to cry. I'm used to this. However it still hurts. All I've ever wanted was her love. Something that I will never get.

"Wow, what a bitch."

I turned to the wall where a painting of a horse hung. Looking closely I noticed the eyes moving.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"What do you think? I'm watching you so I can kill you. Need to know your routine and all that junk." He chuckled.

Irritated I poked him in both eyes. He yelped in pain and from the sounds of it fell flat on his ass.

"Stop being a wanker and tell me why you're really here. You've had plenty of chances to assassinate me for the past month."

"What the fuck man?! That fucking hurts!" He yelled.

"Then don't spy on people idiot."

"Whatever, anyway the only reason I haven't killed you is because you interest me." He said opening the painting and jumping down into the hall.

"Interest you how?" I asked as I started walking again.

"Well your different from my other targets. You don't beg for your life or bribe me. Instead you act like you don't care. That interests me." He shrugged his hands in his pockets.

"I don't act like I don't care. I really don't care. If there's one thing I've learnt in life it's that my fate is already sealed. There's nothing I can do to change it. Besides I'm expendable. If I die only a few would care. My death wouldn't affect anyone politically. So feel free to kill me. It won't matter either way." I spoke honestly.

"You shouldn't say that." He said darkly.

I stopped. "What?"

"I said you shouldn't say that. You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

He looked at me. A gleam of anger in his eyes. To be honest it scared me.

"You're worth more than you think. You may think that your fate's been decided but it hasn't. You just need to take it into your own hands. No one decides your fate but you."

I was shocked. I didn't expect that from my assassin of all people.

"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you want me to think that my death is inevitable?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe I like it when my target tries in a sad desperate attempt to survive." He smirked.

That isn't unnerving at all.

"Or", he turned to me, "Maybe I have a thing for you."

I blushed. Wait why am I blushing? He's my assassin. My enemy. My grim reaper. So why in the bloody hell am I blushing?!

"Think about what I said."

He took my right hand and kissed it looking at me as he did so. He then jumped back to the open window (Is that how he got in?).

"See ya later sweetheart." He said then let himself fall back.

I rushed over to the window and looked down. He was gone.

"How the hell did he do that?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I glared at my reflection. I had been forced to wear a mask. This was completely ridiculous. I know I look hideous but this was too much. The whole point of doing this was to get to know the citizens of Canterlot. Not show them the phantom of the opera.

I sighed and took off the mask throwing it on my bed. Walking over to the window I watched the people below get the horses ready. Everyone had white horses but me. Freya was completely black. It was obvious what it meant.

Can you guess what it means?

Yep, it means that I'm the black sheep of the family.

Funny huh? My mother seems to think so. But I don't mind. I love Freya. She's as loyal as loyal can be. I look forward to seeing her. If only I could ride her whenever I wanted. She loves the outdoors.

One time when I was learning to ride her she got spooked by a guard and ran off with me on her. We ended up deep in a thick forest. I was scared of every little thing but Freya? She wasn't scared of anything. It was as if she was part of the forest itself. I was amazed by her bravery.

We were found two days later. I was fine though since she protected me from the dangers of other wild animals the whole time. I knew then that someday I would have to take Freya back to the forest.

I heard the door open and close with a slam interrupting my thoughts. Great mother was here...

I turned around with a calm and neutral expression ready for her to blow up on me for some ridiculous reason. But to my surprise it was someone else.

Standing there was a young man. His slightly long blonde hair was ruffled, clothes rumpled and he was short of breath. He sighed and leaned against the door. When he opened his eyes he jumped at the sight of me.

"Oh dear Lord you scared me!" He said clutching his shirt.

I stayed quiet wondering who this person was. He was probably wondering the same thing since he was "subtly" observing me. I'm pretty sure he's trying to hide it. He wasn't very good.

Eventually he straightened up and fixed his hair.

"I'm sorry for barging in. I was running away from some noble women." He apologized.

I stayed quiet.

"So umm... My name is Matthew Williams. What's yours?" He asked being polite. I wondered if I should tell him who I am. Then again he would probably leave if he found out I was his fiance.

"Eric, Eric Clapton. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand to shake.

But to my surprise he kissed it instead. I blushed a deep red. No one had willingly done that before.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful and kind Omega." He said his voice low and husky.

"I-I umm thank you." I said not sure how to react. No one has ever called me beautiful before.

He smiled and waved it off. "No problem. I'm only stating fact." He said smoothly.

So this was Matthew Williams. My husband to be. I pretended to giggle. I wonder if the rumors are true.

"What is a strapping young man like yourself doing here?" I asked flirtatious.

"I'm visiting the King and Queen. You don't mind if I hide here do you? Those noble women are relentless." He asked ignoring my flirtatious advance.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

"Thank you. So Eric what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting the royal family. My father is a close friend of the Kings." I lied.

"Really? That's cool. It must be nice knowing the royal family." He said sitting down on the bed.

I shrugged. "It's alright I suppose. They're just a bunch of people to me though. Nothing miraculous or special."

He nodded. "Oh, well still it must be nice having what you have. Knowing them probably gets you a lot of perks."

"If you call being trapped all day perks then yes it is nice." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Sarcastic. I like that."

"Really? There's no way. I thought you would be offended and flip." I said in disbelief but at the same time playful.

"It's true I like your sarcasm. It's different from the other omega nobles. It makes you unique."

I blushed. "You seem to be the only one, other than my siblings, that thinks so. Everyone else sees me as snotty or dreary. Not the text book definition of omega like they are."

"Oh come on they're not even close. They always insult each other by using fake compliments, 'accidentally' bring up sensitive topics, framing each other, ruining each other's outfits. It's petty and ridiculous. But you? You're open with it. You're not afraid to show your true colours."

Wow I didn't expect that.

"Thank you. I'm glad someone likes me for me. It's nearly impossible for me to be myself."

He frowned. "Well that's a shame. I think everyone has a right to be who they are no matter what rank they are."

I smiled sadly. "I agree. Too bad there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yeah but that's just how fate meant it to be I guess. But my brother would say differently. He doesn't believe that fate means it's final. Just the most likely path you're going to take."

"Really? That's an interesting take on it."

"It is isn't it. He's really smart despite what people think."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"At home everyone believes that the clocks choose our fates the day we're born and that straying from it is impossible. So most think he's an idiot for believing differently." He sighed.

"I don't think he's an idiot. I think that's smart actually."

He smiled. "I'm glad someone does. He really is smart he just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

I giggled. Matthew was better than I thought he would be. I think I'll be ok with spending the rest of my life with him.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I have other fics to publish on here.


End file.
